Christopher Daniel Barnes
Christopher Daniel Barnes (born November 7, 1972), also known professionally as C. D. Barnes and C. B. Barnes, is an American actor. He is best known for his voice role as the title superhero of the 1994 animated television series Spider-Man, Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, as well as his on-screen portrayal of Greg Brady in the films The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequel. He was also once the national teenage spokesperson for Greenpeace. Barnes earned his BA in 2004 and his MA in 2009 and enjoys reading, writing short stories, playing the guitar, and practicing yoga. Career Spider-Man Vocally, Barnes is best known for his lead role in the 1994-1998 Spider-Man cartoon series, which remains the longest-running TV show based on the superhero. He later provided the voice of Spider-Man Noir in the 2010 video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Spider-Man 2099 in the 2011 video game Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Electro in the 2012 cartoon series Ultimate Spider-Man and also has voiced two special costumes; Symbiote Spider-Man and Superior Spider-Man 2.0 in the 2013 video game Marvel Heroes. Other voice over work He has done voices for other animated series including several characters in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Tagert McStone in Jackie Chan Adventures and Stripes the Tiger in Sonic Underground. He has done voice acting in video games including Return to Krondor, as Scott Donovan in the Law & Order titles Law and Order: Dead on the Money and Law and Order: Double or Nothing. In Super Hero Squad Online, he does the voice of Daredevil's nemesis Bullseye. Live-action roles In the 1986-1987 TV series Starman, he played the teenage boy Scott, the son of the Starman. He starred in the short-lived NBC sitcom Day by Day. In one episode's dream sequence which included many guest stars from The Brady Bunch, he played a fourth Brady son, "Chuck Brady". He later played Greg Brady in the Brady Bunch parody movies. He starred as Leonard Rickets in the sitcom Malcolm & Eddie. He has also appeared in Beverly Hills, 90210, Clueless, Wings, Blossom, JAG, American Dreamer, The Golden Girls, Touched by an Angel, Herman's Head, Time Trax, 7th Heaven, Empty Nest, Girlfriends, CBS Schoolbreak Special and ABC Weekend Specials. Disney work At age 16 in 1989, Barnes voiced Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid and he reprised the role of Eric in 2006 for Kingdom Hearts II. He was unable to reprise the role of Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea in 2000 and was replaced by Rob Paulsen. He voiced Prince Charming in the Cinderella sequels Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Filmography External links *Christopher Daniel Barnes on Internet Movie Database *Christopher Daniel Barnes at AllMovie Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male child actors Category:Male actors from Maine Category:Actors from Portland, Maine Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors